


Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Luana Gaiden

by FoxBluereaver



Series: Pokémon Reset Bloodlines [46]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBluereaver/pseuds/FoxBluereaver
Summary: Part of the Pokemon Reset Bloodlines universe. On the journey to become a Gym Leader, one must overcome many difficult challenges from rampaging wild Pokemon to even becoming a mother. How one handles all this is up to them. Written by Shadow Ninja Koopa. Knowledge of the main story is not required but is recommended.





	Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Luana Gaiden

"Look momma, look!"

"I'm watching Travis, don't worry."

From under an umbrella, Luana watched with pride and adoration as a small child of five years wandered near the sea. Sand stuck to the child's feet as the waves swallowed it to the boy's laughter. Standing near the boy, a brown reptilian like creature with a skull covering its head watched with caution, unwilling to go near the water.

To Luana, the scene was perfect. Her son, her darling Travis was growing in ways that bought pure happiness to her heart. It was nothing short of astounding to her. "It's amazing, isn't it Alakazam?" She asked her oldest Pokémon. Floating behind her in a comfortable, laying down position, the psychic type nodded. "I never expected this to ever happen you know. Me as a mother... It's a impossible feeling to explain."

The Alakazam just nodded at his trainers words. He understood perfectly what she meant. Several times a week, Luana would stress about being a mother, sharing her fears of not being there for her child as well as the moments of pride to him and his partner. Her love for her son had no equal, that was what the two believed at least.

The pair watched as Travis went in a little deeper before running back towards Marowak. A look of fear overcame the ground type as he ran away from the child who tried to hug him. Luana burst into laughter as the Pokémon tripped over a conch shell allowing the soaking wet boy to grab him.

"You two, come on back ok?" Luana called out. The beach was once again crowded with tourists and locals but that did not bother the mother. If anyone tried to approach her son in a way that she wasn't fond of... Well that's what Marowak was for.

"Momma, did you see! Did you see! I caught Marowak!" Travis shouted as he ran back, hand in hand with the annoyed Pokémon. As they neared the shaded duo, Travis let go of the ground types hand and rushed to his mother who engulfed him in a towel.

"I did. And now I caught you!" She exclaimed to the boys cheers. Alakazam snorted lightly before tossing another towel to his partner who scowled at the sea. Why did they have to live near on an island?

"Want to build a sandcastle with me?" Luana asked as she dried her son. His cheers were slightly muffled but his raised hands made their point. She turned to her team as they pulled out dozens of buckets and spades, several small construction vehicle toys, a few miniature flags and a bags filled to the brim with seashells.

Nothing was too much for her son.

Before too long, mother and child had begun building their castle, only the best conch shells being used on the small structure. Nearby, Marowak and Alakazam rested against each other, their mouths filled with the islands famous kumquats (after all, how else did the Orange Islands get their names?)

As Luana began building the moat of the castle, her happiness at sharing this moment with her darling baby boy began to grow once more. Her memories of her time before her child began to flow to the forefront of her mind, a small tear beginning to fall as she remembered the events that led to that faithful day.

* * *

 

- _Five Years Ago_ -

Luana stood by the side lines of the battlefield of Grand Liucheng Resort, the hotel she would one day inherent as her own. Pride filled her soul as she looked upon her active members. The four Pokémon were spilt into two teams, Marowak and Bellossom on the left and Alakazam and Misdreavus on the right. This would be a good warm up for them as they were almost ready.

Almost ready to become Gym Pokemon when she was deemed ready to become a member of the Orange Crew. She was almost there, she knew it. Just a little further to go.

"You four know the rules. Don't stop until I say stop alright?" The four nodded, their eyes never leaving their opponents. "Alright and... Go!"

Sprinting forward, Marowak charged forward, his right hand turning a icy blue colouring as his partner performed a vicious war dance behind him. The grass type danced with fury and bloodlust as her skirt of flowers seemed to sharpen in response.

Alakazam's eyes glowed a dull red as he vanished away from the charging Bone Keeper leaving his teammate to deal with his dear friend. The ghost seemed startled for a few seconds before her gem like necklace glowed a dull brown colour. A beam of power was released a few seconds later slamming into Marowak sending him toppling to the ground, dazed but alright for the time being.

Appearing in front of the dancing flower, Alakazam's eyes kept their red colouring as a small aura covered Bellossom, cutting off her dance. The flower creature struggled as she was held against her will before a bone slammed into the head of the spoon wielder.

Dropping his prey, Alakazam turned around getting a stuck by a body blow for his troubles. The bone circled around as Marowak raised his hand, the weapon returning to its owner. A smirk emerged on his face as he leapt to the side to avoid the slight tingling of psychic energy.

Creating a wall of energy in front of him, Alakazam formed Reflect before scowling as Bellossom jumped towards him, her fist ready to strike. A dark cackle echoed through the field as Misdreavus came up with a sinister idea, a Nasty Plot one would say. Jumping off the psychic's slowly vanishing wall, the flower Pokémon twirled lightly as petals of red and yellow began to circulate around her form.

With a mighty call, the blizzard of flowers was unleashed. Seeing an opportunity, the ghost grinned as she created a ball of shadows in front of her. A small amount of lightning revolved around it as it flew towards the oncoming attack. Absorbing the hit, the ball exploded into smoke obscuring the ghost from view.

As Bellossom landed with a small flip, a rainbow ray of light struck the grass type, sending her flying as another Shadow Ball struck from behind. As Bellossom suddenly changed directions, she struck the ground hard, her eyes becoming naught but spirals as she laid defeated.

A cackle and laugh by the victorious duo filled the air as Misdreavus reappeared, only to get a face full of icy fist by Marowak. As the ghost landed, her face frozen, her eyes shook with rage as she struggled to fly. From behind the reptile-like creature, Alakazam reappeared, his spoons crossed in front of him as he prepared to fire another Dazzling Gleam.

"Alright that's the match!" Luana called out. The two remaining Pokémon grumbled, the rainbow light disappearing as Marowak's body calmed down, unable to strike back with Double Edge. "You four did great, you know that?" The would be Gym Leader praised as she walked onto the field to pick up the knocked out Bellossom and frozen Misdreavus. "We need to get better at team battling though. I have ideas if... No when I become a Gym Leader. What do you guys think about Double Battles or Triple Battles?"

The two Pokémon looked at each other and shrugged. They were rivals first and foremost, maybe bit more sometimes but they were ready to fight for their boss lady any time. Looking back at the hopeful look at their boss' face, the pair sighed but gave their consent. They would do anything to keep her happy, she did deserve after all.

"Thanks you two." She said with a smile, returning her two knocked out Pokémon before pulling out another pair of balls. "Take a good rest alright?"

"Kazam/Wak." The pair gave their consent as the vanished into red lights. As her team left, Luana gave a sad sigh.

Alone once again.

She was used to this feeling. Her only true friends were her team. The hotel staff of her grandparents resort treated her kindly enough but it felt at times they treated her more like a boss than a friend. Her grandparents were always busy with their work keeping them from having a good chat at times while her parents... She hadn't seen them since they walked out years ago.

Shaking away her sadness, Luana slapped her face with both hands to motivate herself. "Luana, why are you sad for? You can handle anything. Now stop moping." Shaking her head again, she was ready to face her next difficult challenge.

Manning the front desk.

* * *

Crash.

That word always resonated with him, ever since he was young. His father always explained it to him. The crash was family and family was the crash. His mother once considered it a stubbornness before forgetting her words a few seconds later.

Even in his anger and hatred, that lesson always remained, the crash was family.

And then they were stolen from him. His brother captured, his mother and father killed and every extended family member either lost or stolen before his eyes.

He could never forgive them for what they had done. Taking away everyone he knew, while the smallest got to live for another day. They all had to pay. Every. Single. One of them.

That's why he had become strong, big and intelligent. Why he was headed for the next big island on his list. He had been chased off a few but this time he would accomplish his goal.

The only thing even remotely good about this quest is the new crash he had obtained. A new brother and sister who agreed with his goals and wanted to assist him with it all.

His brother was born disfigured, an extra digit on each finger and was abandoned for being seen as a freak. His sister had been used until she was no longer seen as useful and left behind on a small sand bank.

But no more... No more of being used by those who declared themselves superior. He would show them the same pain that they had inflicted on them.

And by the end of the day, they would see who would be laughing in merriment and joy.

* * *

 

The patrons of the beach watched in amazement and horror as a large wave rushed towards the shores of their paradise. Parents grabbed their children and ran as others mover further up the beach to get a better view of the wall of water. As it crashed onto the sand, spray shot up as a large grey object slammed down onto the soft sand causing a rain of both earth and water to fall gently onto the shore.

As those brave enough to move forward did so, a guttural growl split through the air as the dust vanished. Standing there was an enormous Rhydon, at least several inches taller than the average. Scars covered its chest as it glared upon the beach dwellers.

Under its arm, a malnourished Lickitung sat, it's horribly thin body being seen by he whole crowd as it was placed gently on the ground. From the back of the Rhydon, an Electabuzz jumped to the ground. Its fingers toyed with the air revealing an extra digit on each hand.

As the humans stared at the trio, another roar echoed as the apparent leader of the group began to walk forward, its followers close behind. Immediately snapping to action, several life guards ran towards the Pokémon, hoping to solve this peacefully.

* * *

 

"And already they attack." The Rhydon growled softly to his family as they watched the humans charge towards them. "Such loathsome creatures."

"Electabuzz fry them?" The yellow and black creature asked as he stepped forward. His simple mind ready to blast them with his full power.

"Go ahead, make them suffer." The ground type suggested as his brother crackled with static electricity. "Lickitung, if you can, fire a Hyper Beam at one of the buildings..." His eyes went towards the largest one. "The one on the left, can you hit it?"

"I see it." The pink creature hummed to herself as her hands began to frame the building, making sure to hit the top floor. "Can you give me... A minute to charge up? I want to make sure it hits."

"Of course sister, take all the time you need." Seeing the humans were now wary with the build up Electabuzz was charging, Rhydon smirked. Finally time for some revenge. "Electabuzz, fire when ready!"

With a sound of nonsense, electricity flew through the air as it struck the closest life guard. Screams were ripped from his mouth as his whole body lit up like a lightbulb. Screeches from the horrified watchers was more like a symphony to the trio, their hearts filling up at the small amount of revenge they were granted.

With a small gesture, Electabuzz released the man from his torment as he slumped to the sand, smoke rising off his body. Several of the life guards ran towards him as the leader released a Poliwhirl from her person.

The small tadpole stood strong as it gazed upon the three causing a snort to be released from the electric type. Rhydon's eyes narrowed as his ears twitched at the news that the man had been killed.

One down.

"Lickitung release the Hyper Beam!" He ordered, his horn glowing silver as he prepared a Smart Strike. "Electabuzz, eliminate the Poliwhirl!"

A dark snicker and a cry of "on it" were called upon as the yellow beast blasted the water type with a bolt of lightning while a beam of orange lit up the sky as it slammed into the upper floors of a certain hotel.

* * *

Luana's body shook as she stood outside the Grand Liucheng Resort, flames licking the upper floors as dark smoke poured out of the remains of the windows. Next to her, her grandfather comforted her grandmother as guests stood around in horror, searching for their loved ones all the while. Flying types soared through the air carrying smaller water types to try and destroy the flames as larger ones did their best to aim from the ground.

"H-how?" Luana's grandmother whispered as she cried into her husband's arms. "How could this have happened? Everything we worked towards..."

"It's alright my love." The old man whispered as he stroked his wives back. "We can rebuild, we can bounce back from this. Your dream of the best hotel in the Orange Islands will not end here." As he calmed his wife down, he sent a look to his darling granddaughter. One that could be summed up in one sentence.

Find who is responsible and make them pay.

Luana nodded. She didn't want to leave her family at this time but she was the only one strong enough to handle whatever was going on. The tears rushing down children's faces as their parents tried to clam them down, the looks of despair on the Pokemon's faces as they either failed to put out the blaze, were unable to help or failed to locate someone within the burning wreckage. These images resonated within her as she turned towards the seaside.

Lightning filled the sky and her heart as she refused to let her home, her island be ruined by a pack of wild hooligans. It was horrible enough that their was no warning to such an attack but for her to be there when it happened? It was unforgivable.

Making up her mind, Luana snuck away from the crowd as Alakazam and Marowak released themselves from their balls, as if they sensed their boss's feelings. "We are going to the beach." She said curtly, running ahead of her partners. The pair looked at each other and exchanged worried looks, wondering what was going on.

"The hotel was attacked." Luana said to end their confusion, not wishing to elaborate further. Their eyes narrowed as they briefly looked behind them. With a determined nod, Alakazam grabbed his partner and his boss by the hands. With a flash of red in his eyes, they vanished.

Reappearing upon the beach, the trio quickly hid behind nearby palm trees as they watched as a malnourished Lickitung devoured several carts worth of food, its long tongue grabbing every piece of editable nourishment it could find. Several meters in front of it, an Electabuzz launched thunderbolts into the sky, daring any of those watching to come and try to face them.

Luana's eyes narrowed as she noticed the bodies lying around the sand, smoke drifting off them as the realisation hit her that they weren't breathing. She knew Pokémon could be dangerous if not looked after properly but to actually see the damage they could cause, to see death... That was another thing entirely.

"Butterfree, come on out." Luana whispered as she released the butterfly. As the small bug emerged, one could tell she was far different than normal. Her wings were a light orange colour with far different markings of black upon them. If it was not for the pink and yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, it would be far harder to tell her gender.

"Free?" The creature questioned as she tilted her head.

"I need your help, all of yours. Marrowak, I need you to distract the Electabuzz, get it away from the Lickitung so Butterfree can get a clean shot with Air Slash. With any luck, we can get them away from each other. Alakazam, I want you with me. Something doesn't feel right here." Luana mused before shaking her head. "I'm imagining things... Are you guys ready?" At the nods, Luana gave a silent order as Butterfree took to the air as Marrowak charged down the sand towards the Electabuzz.

The sound of shifting sand was caught by the attackers ears as they watched a Marowak charge towards them. With a grin, the Electabuzz's fist glowed ice blue as it met the charge head on. Double Edge met Ice Punch as fist met skull. Ice formed on the top of Marowak's face while bruising emerged on the opposing fist. Two growls escaped their throats as they jumped backwards. His fist glowing blue again, the Electabuzz rushed the enemy as Marowak tossed his bone at the foe. A grin over took the beast as a yellow aura surrounded him as he took flight, effortlessly avoiding the Bonemerang.

"Magnet Rise?" Luana questioned as the Electabuzz began to cackle in enjoyment. "Butterfree now!" Luana shouted as she ran closer to the battle. At her shout, the Electabuzz looked surprised allowing Marowak to strike him with a Ice Punch to the gut. Air escaped the Pokémon as he looked to the sky to see the oddly coloured Butterfree release a blade of air towards his weakened sister.

"Electa!" He shouted as the Lickitung looked panicked, unable to move as the blade closed in. A rumbling sound shook the ground as sand flew into the air as if it was panicked. Rushing down the beach was a Rhydon, bullet scars covering his chest along with a few occasional slash like scars near the face. Grabbing the Lickitung and clutching her under his left arm, the beast met the attack head on, flinching as it did more damage then he expected.

"Thank you Tinted Lens." Luana gave a sigh of relief before realising this was the ring leader as he gently put his friend down before glaring at her. Win a snort, he tossed a defeated Pokémon at her feet. A badly bruised Sunflora lay before her, the poor thing not breathing even with the sun beaming down at it. A gasp escaped her as she glared at the monster before her. He looked unmoved by her eyes as if unafraid even as they sent countless trainers running for the hills.

"Get out of here!" Luana shouted to the watching crowd upon the streets. They scampered away like Rattata fleeing a cruise ship, trying to escape the twin angry beasts upon their Island home. As they tried to escape, another orange beam struck another building, blowing up the windows as destruction rang down upon it. Flames began to lick the sides as something flammable was destroyed from within. "You..." Luana whispered as her anger hit a boiling peak.

The Rhydon growled as the Electabuzz landed next it, her Marowak running towards it before curving around it to meet her side. With a scream, the Rhydon's horn glowed silver as he rushed towards her, an Ice Punch following afterwards as Electabuzz took to the sky again. "Marowak, Ice Punch! Alakazam, Dazzling Gleam!" Teleporting in front of her, Alakazam unleashed the rainbow coloured beam at the floating fiend as Ice Punch met Smart Strike.

Unlike before, Marowak was sent flying backwards as his attack failed to even freeze Rhydon's drill while Electabuzz only narrowly dodged the attack only to find another awaiting him. Unable to dodge the second, he crashed to the ground, dizzy and injured but ready to continue before finding his flight manipulated by someone else as he was lifted into the sky. Continuing his rampage, Rhydon began to Bulldoze the sand in front and to the sides of him creating a dust cloud as he rushed towards his fallen foe. Only a well timed Energy Ball knocked him away as Butterfree fluttered down to protect her friend.

"Marowak, you ok?" Luana asked concerned for one of her best friends. The Bone Keeper just nodded as it rose up, still weakened from his earlier bout with Alakazam. "Butterfree use Air..."

Her words fell as Lickitung emerged first, her tongue whirling around as she performed the technique before they were able. An opposing Air Slash cut into Butterfree as she fell to the ground defeated. The Lickitung fell to a knee, out of breath once more as her weakened body was barely able to keep up with the demands it was asked for.

"Butterfree return." Luana whispered as she recalled the defeated butterfly as Electabuzz crashed into the sand nearby, his eyes spirals as psychic energy left the defeated foe. Alakazam just smiled, still by her side before fatigue began to kick in. Luana's hand went to another Poké Ball, ready to send out someone else to finish this fight as she called out for another Bonemerang.

"Wak!" He shouted as he tossed the bone at the weakened Lickitung, hoping to avenge his fallen comrade when a dark shadow charged towards it. As the bone was about to hit its mark Rhydon emerged in front of it and with a sickening sound, the bone found a new home, within Rhydon's right eye socket.

A gasp escaped Luana as hands flew to her mouth, the only sound filling the air as her Pokémon watched horrified at the turn of events. Lickitung sat there, unwilling to do anything before she was picked up by the blinded Rhydon, blood rushing down his face. With a growl, he checked her over for injuries and not seeing any he smiled. Picking up Electabuzz by his neck, he threw him over his shoulder before going towards he bone lodged into his eye. With a mighty tug, he ripped it out as blood squirted out as the entire eye was removed. His smile turned sick as he removed the bone from the remaining piece of eye and tossed it to the ground. He tossed the small piece up and down before placing it into his mouth and swallowing it, refusing to let his opponents receive any trophy from the bout.

Luana's face turned green as bile filled her stomach at the act, her Pokémon following as the drill on Rhydon's head turned faster and faster before a whirlwind of sand was blasted at them. "Reflect!" Luana choked out as Alakazam created a wall of energy which they hid behind. The Sandstorm raged on for a few seconds before stopping, but by then they were gone. Turning towards the ocean, Luana's scowled as she noticed a grey blob riding the waves in an escape attempt.

"One Eye..." She growled out, knowing the beast would need a name if anyone were to decide to hunt the creature down.

"Well that was impressive. I guess that's the Orange Islands for you." A voice from behind her startled her as she jumped into the air. Her Alakazam and Marowak turned as scowls emerged on their faces.

"I thought I told everybody... To... Leave..." Words left her as she turned towards the voice. Her mind went slightly numb as she stared at his handsome face as she looked up at him.

"Heh sorry, I must have missed that part of the fight. Hey do you know anywhere I could crash fro the night?" The man asked as Luana dumbly nodded, her Pokémon starring at her in confusion as her face turned bright red. She quickly shook her head to remove such indecent thoughts before smiling at the man.

"I might know a place. I'm Luana and you are?" His eyes seemed to smile as they shined a gorgeous red colouration.

"Nice to meet you Luana. You can call me..."

- _End Flashback-_

"Momma stop!" Her sons voice snapped her out of her daydream, in front of her a over sized tower compared to the smaller castle stood. Her Pokémon snicker at her as they tried to help the smaller castle look even better.

"Sorry Travis." Luana's smile turned sheepish as her son pouted at the enormous tower. He needed to be able to match that someday. "Hey Travis?"

"Yeah Momma?" The small boy asked as he carefully decorated his mother's tower with conch shells.

"If ever developed a power of some sort, your mother would still love you, you know that right?" The small boy looked confused as he tilted his head, before he was enveloped into a hug. "Sorry honey. It you are just too cute!"

"Momma, no!" He whined as he puffed up his cheeks, his confusion gone as he struggled to break free.

"Nope you are staying right here!" Luana grinned as she played with her sons cheeks. What did it matter if she thought of _him_ again. He was long gone from her life even if he left her with her pride and joy. It didn't matter what the world may think of her son as he grew older, all he needed was to know his mother was behind him all the way no matter what he did.

As she scratched at his marked cheeks, she was absolutely certain of that vow, no matter what.

- **END-**


End file.
